


Ashes to ashes

by Farraway



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farraway/pseuds/Farraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi dreamt a dream, or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to ashes

Once a night fallen upon Furuichi Takayuki's room, the young man embraced the darkness with an open arms.

Like every other night, like every other day.

In his short life he already weighted a shit-tons of burdens on his boney shoulders as it was. Even his best friend couldn't save him from the silent tortures he was going through, for years. Maybe it was his own fault, maybe he should speak about his troubles with someone, anyone really but he – Furuichi – who was called many things, but never anything positive; didn't want to add to his still growing pile of shit-stories that were floating around his person as it was.

But the worst thing was that he'd find himself wondering ( _at times_ ) where the hell Oga left green-haired baby Beel – as without him, Oga seemed too different. His friend seemed to altogether lose the vicious edge he had, not even once striking him nor calling him _Furuchin_ at least some time in their days.

Days that were too quiet and too dull, too strange to be having.

But when night-time would come, he'd once again meet with his best friend and the little demon. So what if he'd be kidnapped, tortured or even killed? There he was happy, content enough to stop caring about everyday's life.

He knew his dreams were better than reality but he didn't mind.

It was the place where he felt more alive than anywhere else, he couldn't feel like that even with Oga – the real Oga Tatsumi – that was still his friend but lacked the spark, lacked the smirk and lacked that look in his eyes when he'd glance back at his lame joke.

Yes, call him pathetic. Call him whatever you wish but Furuichi didn't give a single damn, closing his eyes to the darkness.

Because once he'd open them back up, he was more than sure Alaindelon will be there wearing some wicked suit or lack there-off waiting for him to open up and teleport him to Oga and baby Beel, and there would be Hilda half-glaring at him too – for whatever reason though.

But he wouldn't mind it at all, he never did and never will.

Because they existed only in his dreams, because in reality even Oga couldn't help him – not in the way he wished he would.

The real world was so much boring and so much colourless. And he'd slowly disappear, feeling like a breeze that was just passing by, never meant to stop – never meant to be.

Behind his closed eyelids he felt wanted, he felt needed.

Important.

Important to Oga, and by that important to world.

But as everything in life, even dreams come to an end – the story gets cut off and Furuichi wonders what would happen later, he wants to know – but he never sees the end.

The very next day he'd open his eyes and frown at another headache, he'd go to school and meet with Oga but as the days go on, he finds it more and more difficult to distinguish what was real and what not.

Months pass by and he finally caves in, he breaks down – alone, in his room.

And in the end he's happy, he sees Oga and baby Beel all the time. They have loads of stupid adventures, he gets angry, he gets embarrassed but he's smiling and it feels so good he doesn't want it to end.

It doesn't ends.

xx

Oga Tatsumi was the only occupant that would sit by Furuichi's hospital bed, head hidden in hands, unbelieving.

Furuichi was on his death-bed but he couldn't stop thinking he seemed at ease, his face relaxed and no visible frown on it.

The steady beeping sound filled the small, chilly hospital room.

Oga wouldn't understand how nor why. Furuichi was a guy of many secrets and constant inner battles but he never in his entire life mentioned that he was ill. And yet there he was, lying limply on the white sheets, under IV and machine that'd beep with his each heartbeat.

It's been months since Furuichi fell into coma.

And he wanted him back, he wanted his stupid friend that would look at him and ask about green-haired baby Beel ( _even though he never knew how Furuichi got that idea_ ) to be able to scold him for being, well, stupid.

But doctors said the hope was dying, with each passing second when Furuichi didn't wake up.

Maybe it was time to accept the reality that his friend was as well as gone.

Still it didn't help the pain he felt upon thinking that stupid, irrational thought.

Because unbeknown to silverhaired young man, he was the reason why Oga became who he was now, he was the reason why Oga started to train martial arts and he was the reason why he'd always look back and talk about whatever was on his mind.

But it seemed meaningless now, especially when Oga's world started to slowly crumble into dust.

There was no way to help Furuichi by that point in time and if he didn't want to come back, Oga'd remorselessly acknowledge it with a grain of salt.

Ticking of a clock never before was so loud.


End file.
